Satakalaam
Satakalaam is a major city located in the mainland areas of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the County of Satakalaam of the Iliac Bay. The regional deity is Julianos. Satakalaam is a religious city named after the Yokudan god named Satakal. The Motalion Necropolis is a large necropolis that is located north of Satakalaam, and is the largest burial ground in the Alik'r Desert. By game *Satakalaam (Daggerfall) **Satakalaam (City) *Satakalaam (Online) Description Geography The city-state of Satakalaam is located on the eastern edge of the Alik'r Desert, in the rugged lands of Tigonus. Satakalaam is one of the smaller cities in the region but is well guarded due to the natural barries the Dragontail Mountains had given the city. The County of Satakalaam is on the southern end of the Bjoulsae Estuary and is bordered by several different nations including the Barony of Lainlyn to the west and the Fiefdom of Totambu to the south. Satakalaam is also located in the Crowns territory, which is evident with the nation's name as well as neighboring cities such as Totambu, places with a Yokudan influence. During the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the County of Satakalaam was annexed into the Forebears Kingdom of Sentinel, which extends as far as Abibon-Gora to the edge Mournoth. Satakalaam city itself is somewhat small. Northwest is the High Temple, a temple dedicated to the Redguard Pantheon. The area around the High Temple is the central hub of the city, where many different nobles and citizens come to gather, whether it is to socialize or to trade among one another. South Satakalaam is well-fortified, with gates and guard towers guarding the main entrance to the Tigonus wastes. West of Satakalaam is the Motalion Necropolis, one of the most extensive burial grounds in the Alik'r Desert, or even in northern Hammerfell. Many nobles ranging from the Kings of the Alik'r to the wicked warlocks of the wastes have been buried here. The center of Motalion is a vast canyon with tombs hanging from the cliffs and crashed onto the ground. It is possible that the crypt is a part of Satakalaam, considering their locations. Traditions *The Redguards of Satakalaam celebrate the Serpent's Dance on the 3rd of Sun's Dusk. The holiday is in honor of the Serpent God, Satakal, who did not survive the destruction of Yokuda. The significance of the date was lost the Crowns Priest of Satakalaam.Holidays of the Iliac Bay History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Seventh Legion of Cyrodiil had invaded the province of Hammerfell with the intent to conquer the province. With the help of Magnifico Khorshad, the Imperial Legion had successfully captured the city-state of Satakalaam, via an Imperial smuggler tunnel through the Dragontail Mountains. News of this invasion had reached King Fahara'jad from the Kingdom of Sentinel, and his army had reached the city outskirts, with the intent of raiding the Imperial Legion. General Thoda of the Alik'r Army was leading the charge but was unable to break the Legion's defense. Around the same time, the Withered Hand had invaded the Alik'r Desert using the undead against the Redguards. An agent of the Withered Hand, Shiri had escaped into the Motalion Necropolis to revive the dead Suturah. An agent of the Daggerfall Covenant, the Vestige, was tasked with hunting down Shiri but had to go through Satakalaam to reach the necropolis. General Thoda had ordered the Vestige to infiltrate Satakalaam, to sabotage the Legion and learn how they captured Satakalaam.Events in Imperial Incursion The Vestige was able to traverse Legion-infested Satakalaam and encountered Magnifico Khorshad in his manor, who had an entrance to the Imperial smuggling tunnels. Due to this treason, the Vestige killed the Magnifico and entered the Tunnel. Using the Legion's kindlepitch barrels, the Vestige destroyed the tunnel, preventing reinforcements from entering the city. General Thoda's forces were able to break the defenses and overwhelm the Imperial Legion, securing Satakalaam for the Daggerfall Covenant and the Kingdom of Sentinel. With the entrance open, the Vestige entered the Motalion Necropolis with Prince Azah, Talia at-Marimah, and Throne Keeper Farvad, with the intent of defeating Shiri and the resurrected Suturah. In the end, the Withered Hand was defeated by the Seventh Legion had a large amount of control over the region of Bangkorai, being able to take the Bangkorai Garrison.Events in Amputating the HandBangkorai, Shield of High Rock Third Era During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the County of Satakalaam was under the reign of an unknown Count, whose name was not recorded in the history books. Satakalaam existed among the twenty-three other nations of the Iliac Bay. Satakalaam, itself is in a mainland march that is next to the Kingdom of Sentinel, one of the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West resulted in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations. The County of Satakalaam was annexed into the Kingdom of Sentinel along with other regions on the southern coast of the Iliac. Satakalaam has been a part of the Crowns ever since its inception, but with the absorption into Sentinel, it was forced to bow to their adversaries.Events in The Warp in the WestPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Gallery Satakalaam (Online) High Temple.png|The High Temple of Satakalaam. Motalion Necropolis.png|Motalion Necropolis is west of Satakalaam. Iliac Anthology.jpg|The County of Satakalaam in the Iliac Bay. Appearances * * Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations